Moi, tout simplement
|year = 1993 |position = 3rd |points = 148 |previous = Mister Music Man |next = Sto pregando}} Moi, tout simplement was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Annie Cotton. It was performed 4th on the night following Germany and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 148 points. Lyrics French= Vous, Messieurs, vendeurs de vent Vous, les montreurs de chiens savants Magiciens, charmeurs de serpents Poudre aux yeux pour les enfants Au grand bal des rêves truqués La où vos tréteaux sont plantés Les guitares ont beau jouer Je ne viendrai pas danser Pas question de brûler mes ailes Pas question de suivre vos pas Je n'ai pas le temps Et si demain la chance m'appelle Avant tout, je veux être moi Moi, tout simplement Vous, Messieurs, faiseurs d'argent Vous, les chercheurs de faux talents Marionnettes à faire semblant Disques d'or et chèques en blanc Au palais des mondanités Limousines et publicités Tous vos flash ont beau crépiter Je n'irai pas m'afficher Pas question de brûler mes ailes Pas question de suivre vos pas Je n'ai pas le temps Et si demain la chance m'appelle Avant tout, je veux être moi Moi, tout simplement Pas question de brûler mes ailes Pas question de suivre vos pas Je n'ai pas le temps N'ai pas le temps Et si demain la chance m'appelle Avant tout, je veux être moi Moi, tout simplement Tout simplement Et si demain la chance m'appelle Avant tout, je veux être moi Moi, tout simplement |-| Translation= You, gentlemen, wind sellers You, trainers of performing dogs Magicians, snake charmers Dust in the eyes for children On the great ball of fake dreams Where the stage is erected The guitars play in vain I won't come dancing Out of question to burn my wings Out of question to follow your steps I don't have time And if tomorrow luck is with me First of all, I want to be myself Quite simply myself You, gentlemen, money makers You, the false-talent seekers Puppets in appearance Golden records and blank cheques In the palace of vanities Limousines and publicity All your flashlights crackle in vain I won't come prancing Out of question to burn my wings Out of question to follow your steps I don't have time And if tomorrow luck is with me First of all, I want to be myself Quite simply myself Out of question to burn my wings Out of question to follow your steps I don't have time Don't have time And if tomorrow luck is with me First of all, I want to be myself Quite simply myself Quite simply And if tomorrow luck is with me Before all, I want to be myself Quite simply myself Trivia * Both songs sent by Celine Dion and Annie Cotton have "Vous" in their first and second lines.(French word for "you" in the plural/formal) Category:Switzerland Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993